Under These Dancing Lights
by wierdestfangirl123
Summary: Marinette gets in a tough situation when she said that her boyfriend was Chat Noir! Now she has to convince Chat to pretend to be her boyfriend and go to the school dance with her. How Will she be able to explain this to Chat Noir? (Made for a Challenge in the Miraculous Ladybug Amino)


**Hey guys! I wrote this story for a challenge in Miraculous Ladybug amino! The challenge is that they have us a prompt and we should write a story with the prompt written! I hope you guys like it!**

·········0000000000000000·········

"I totally have a boyfriend! He's, uh, Chat Noir! Yeah, Chat Noir!" Marinette said nervously trying not to look like she was lying. I can't believe I just said that in front of Adrien! Oh no, what is Alya going to think!? She thought not wanting to look at her friend either. Unknown to her all three of her friends all looked completely shocked at what she just said.

"Oh really?" Chloe said with a face saying that she clearly didn't believe her "Well, I'll believe it when he shows up with you to the school dance this Saturday." Marinette looked at the side nervously again "He'll be there" Great. Now I have to bring Chat Noir. How am I going to explain this to him? She was cut off from her thoughts as Alya shook Marinette as Chloe left them. She grabbed her and dragged her away.

"Girl what were you thinking! Out of all the names, you can say you decided to choose the name of the one guy that is going to be hard to ask him to take you to the dance!" she scowled. "I know, I know! Now I don't know what to do!" Alya crossed her arms as she gave her a 'Mom Stare' "I don't know the girl but you either have to ask Chat Noir out or show up without him"

Marinette groaned as she sat down "I can already imagine how happy Chloe is going to be once she sees that I lied about Chat being my boyfriend"

Alya suddenly got an idea "What if we ask him to fake being your boyfriend for the dance!" Marinette looked at her with confusion "How do we convince him? I mean why would he even want to do that for me? We've only talked a few times before. Image how awkward it would be to ask him"

"We can try to convince him! We just need to find a way to talk to him" Alya stood up thinking of a way. Her thoughts, however, were cut short by the school bell indicating that class was starting.

"We should head to class Alya. I'll see what I can do later" Marinette sighted as they walked to class.

·········0000000000000000·········

Adrien just couldn't pay attention to anything that the teacher was saying, he just couldn't stop thinking of what Marinette said earlier. Why did she lie about going out with Chat Noir? Obviously, they weren't since obviously he would know. But……Why would she say HIS name? Well, his superhero name. Was she a fan of Chat Noir? Did she have a celebrity crush on him? I mean……

…..Marinette was cute. He should go talk to her after school. Yeah, talk to her after school…..

WHAT WOULD HE SAY!? 'Hey, Marinette I heard that you were dating Chat Noir. I know it's a lie but why did you say his name? Do you like him?' Nope he couldn't say that it would be so awkward if he did. Ok why not wing it, he does that whenever he talks to someone. OH GOD WHY IS HE AWKWARD BECAUSE OF THIS!?

"And don't forget to bring in your analysis of the ball scene of Romeo and Juliet on Monday! Have a Great weekend and dont forget about tomorrows school dance" Ms.Bustier. Everyone got up and starting packing their stuff.

Marinette was talking to Alya when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around "A-Adrien! What's going to you! I mean- going what on you! I mean-" Adrien chuckled. "I get what you mean don't worry" he smiled kindly at her. "Can I talk to you for a bit? Alone." Alya smiled as she walked away "I'll talk to you later girl!" She winked and gave her thumbs up as she walked out causing Marinette to turn redder.

"So Marinette overheard that Chat Noir is your boyfriend" he blushed lightly as he said that. "Y-you did?!" Marinette mentally kicked herself, now she'll never get a chance with Adrien! "Yeah, and well you see...I know it's not true and I wanted to know why did you say that?"

Marinette groaned and looked down "Chloe was getting on my nerves. She's been making fun of me for years for 'not being pretty enough to have a boyfriend' and I just sorta lost it...Chat Noir name was the first one that came to mind when I said that" Marinette slumped down as she looking rather sad. "Now I don't know what to do. It's going to be humiliating once Chloe sees that I lied." Adrien looked at her with soft eyes.

"Maybe I can help"

Marinette's eyes widen as she looked at him "H-how?" Adrien chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I sorta see him A lot. Sometimes he visits me and all that. We both get pretty lonely sometimes." She couldn't believe what she just heard "wait Chat Noir visits you?" He nodded shyly "I can try and convince him to take you. I mean you are his 'Princess'" he smirked teasingly causing her to turn redder that Nathaniel's hair.

"S-shut up!"

Adrien laughed causing Marinette to smile and laugh along with him. Soon they left the room together. "I'll talk to him tonight you should have an answer by then" she nodded smiling and walked away back to Alya who immediately asked her a bunch of questions.

Later that night Marinette was walking to her house. She just finished doing her homework with Alya which took a long time since they were basically doing work 25% of the time and the other 75% was just them fooling around. However, they managed to finish right on time!

Marinette was softly singing a song by Jagged Stone when she was suddenly stopped by a figure that landed in front of her. She squeaked as she kicked him instantly (probably due to her superhero instincts). "Marinette! It's me Chat Noir!" He said covering his face before she can attack further.

"What the hell!? You scared the poop out of me!" She screamed looking furious. "Hey calm down Princess. I just thought maybe your knight in shining armor should come to pick you up and take you back to your castle" he said with Cheshire grin. She crossed her arms as she looked away "I don't need you to escort me to my house."

Chat chuckled and said teasingly"well what kind of boyfriend would I be if I just let you walk by yourself." Her eyes widen and she suddenly turned red with embarrassment "I-I...Shut up you stupid cat" she mumbled still extremely embarrassed. He chuckled "Hey look I get why you said that and I wanna help. I don't really like lying but I also don't like it that Chloe would say that to you." She looked at him "you'll pretend to be my boyfriend for the dance?" He smiled as he bowed "I am at my princess service." That caused her to giggle which sounded like music to his ears "oh you silly kitty" she kissed the top of his head "Thank you" Chat smiled blushing at her. "Anything for you Mari"

·········0000000000000000·········

The next day Marinette was throwing a lot of her outfits out of the closet. "No, not this one its too formal. To casual. Bad color scheme. When did I make this one!?" She sighed "Till I I don't know what to wear! Nothing seems right and the party is later tonight! It's not enough time to make a new dress!" Her kwami flew in front of her face "it's ok Marinette calm down. We'll find you something ok? You just have to have faith!" She said in her adorable voice smiling.

Marinette took a deep breath. "Your right I have to calm down..." She softly pulled on her pigtails thinking and suddenly her face lit up. "I got it!" She went inside the closet again and came out with a dress.

It was a black dress that was knee high length and puffy. On the top, it was black with a sheer green lace covering it. It was a Chat Noir theme grass that she made a few weeks ago that she forgot about. She smiled "this is perfect!" Tikki smiles at her "it looks great Marinette! You should put it on to see how it looks!"

Marinette went inside the bathroom to change into the dress and came out and looks at herself in the mirror and smiled satisfied. "I'm gonna wear it to the dance!" She smiled. Soon later Alya came over so they could get ready together. They had put on their dresses. Marinette being the Chat Noir theme dress and Alya chose a short dark blue dress with a low back line and was covered with beautiful golden designs. Marinette hair was down while Alya's hair was up in a high ponytail.

They went to the ballroom in which the party was being held. The party had already started and many people from their school had made it. Once they entered they gasped as they saw how beautiful the ballroom looked. It was dark inside but not so dark as to where they couldn't see and the lights on the ceiling looked like stars making the whole room seem like night. Like if the lights were dancing. They saw many couples dancing some of which were Juleka and Rose, Ivan and Mylene and the new couple at school Nathaniel and Marc. A few other people were dancing that were from other classes. They walked by a table so they could and they saw Nino in the DJ stand with his signature hat and glasses and wearing a shirt that had a design of a tux.

"I'ma go say hi to Nino ok?" Alya said. Marinette nodded "Go, I'll be by the refreshments!" She smiled and walked away to the table where the food and refreshments were. She grabbed a cup of lemonade in it and started drinking it until she heard a voice behind her.

"Well, well, if it isn't Maribrat. Wheres your so called 'boyfriend'?" Marinette turned around and saw Chloe. She was wearing a mermaid tail dress that pales yellow and black designs. Her hair was up in a bun with her hangs falling lose. Sabrina was next to her who was wearing a simple short light green dress with her hair up in a low bun. Marinette glared at her "He'll be here the party just started."

Chloe laughed mockingly "oh Marinette just admit it! You aren't dating Chat Noir! Why would a superhero want to date plain old you?" Marinette looked down. She didnt know why but those words hurt, she knows she shouldn't mind anything that Chloe said but at times like this its hard to do so. Her thoughts were cut off however by a similar voice spoke.

"I would like it if you would stop calling my princess" all three of the girls turned around and saw Chat Noir who was wearing his normal clothes expect that instead of a bell he had a black tie. Chloe gasped as Chat went over to Marinette and put his arm around her "now if you excuse me. I have to take this Princess back to her friends" he walked away with Marinette to where Alya and Nino where.

Marinette smiled "Thank you for coming here Chat" he grinned at her "what kind of knight would I be if I let my princess down?" That cause Marinette to giggle. Chat looked at Alya and Nino "Hey! Alya and Nino is it?" Alya nodded. "Let me just say. I'm a big fan and all but hurt Mari tonight and I'll make you sleep with the fishes tonight" Alya said giving him a death glare causing Chat to gulp and nod.

Alya's mood turns a whole 360 as she suddenly grinned "now can I ask you a few questions for the ladyblog!?" Chat simply nodded still a bit shaken by her and started answering a few questions. Marinette and Nino looked at each other and laughed. The Night was going great they hang out with a few of their friends after finding out that Adrien wouldn't be able to make it since he was grounded for something that his father didn't like. The party was going to end in about an hour.

Marinette and Alya were getting food when they hear a mad growl. They turned around and saw that Chloe had ranch dressing on her dress. Marinette had accidentally moved the table causing it to fall on top of Chloe's dress. "Why you little! This dress cost more than your whole house and you've ruined it!" Marinette started cleaning it "I'm sorry Chloe it was an accident-" her sentence was cut off by Chloe grabbing nacho cheese and dumping it on her. Marinette gasped as Alya, Nino and Chat went to her and other people surrounded them.

Marinette looked at her dress in shock...and looked at Chloe softly. "What is wrong with you!?" Yelled Alya glaring daggers at Chloe. "The best deserved it! She ruined my dress! But i did her a favor I mean look at that dress! Its horrible no one in their right mind would want to wear it! She is the most annoying, untalented, ugly, undeserving person I know!" Before anyone knew it Marinette ran pass everyone crying and locked herself in the bathroom.

Everyone glared at Chloe. "You know Chloe. You are the meanest most selfish person I know. Don't you see that ruining others peoples lives is going to make everything better? Soon your going to be losing all the few friends you have. I'm sure that once Darien finds out what you did he will never want to be your friend. I'm sure that soon even Sabrina is going to look past your fake friendship and leave you." Chat said glaring "so you need to stop acting like your mom. Now if you excuse me I have a girlfriend to go comfort." He walked away leaving everyone shocked including Chloe who just stood there shocked and looked sadden.

Chat knocked on the door of the bathroom. "Mari? Its me Chat please let me in..." The door slowly open revealing Marinette on the floor the nacho cheese cleaned of but had left a huge stain on the dress. She was softly crying. She looked so miserable that she looked like she coule get acumatized by Hawkmoth. Chat kneeled next to her and softly hugged her "Hey everything is ok Mari. Don't listen to whatever she says. Her thoughts aren't worth it" Marinette hugged him as she kept crying. Chat softly rubbed her back in order to help her calm down.

A few minutes later Alya came in with a bag "here girl I brought some clothes with me incase I wanted to change but now i think you need them more than me." Mari looked at her smiled pulling her into a hug "Thank you so much Alya. You really are the best friend a girl can ask for" she smiled at her sweetly "Anything for my sister from another mister" that caused Marinette to giggle. "Come on Chat we gotta let her get changed" Chat nodded and they both walked out leaving Marinette to change.

Soon she came out wearing black leggings and pink sweater. She started walking to them smiling softly and sat next to them. "Thank you Alya" Alya just smiled at her. Then a slow song started playing. "Hey Alya want to dance?" Asked Nino holding his hand out. Alya simply just took his hand and lead him to the dance floor. Marinette smiles watching her friend go and then turned around by the sound of someone clearing his throat. Chat was holding out his hand and bowed slightly "will you honor me with a dance my princess?" She smiled softly at him and bowed slightly as well "You may."

Chat lead her to the dance floor and put his hands around her waist while Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck. They slowly danced to the song. "Thank you for everything Chat." They smiled at each other "why wouldn't I help you? ...Marinette I need to tell you something." She looked at him "Yeah?" Chat took a deep breath.

"Marinette...i know we rarely talk but...i want us to talk more. I wanna get to know you more. I like this Marinette that I see and I hope that you might want to see me too..." She looked at him surprised "What are you trying to say Chaton?" He looked at her "I like you Marinette and I want to get to know you more" they looked at each other. "You do? But why?" Chat looked at her eyes filled with admiration and something else she couldn't distinguish. "Because you incredible! You have an amazing talented! You can create so many things with your hands! Your the nicest person I've ever meet. Your brave compassionate, you put others before yourself! Your just incredible and I..." He looked at her lips slightly "want to be with you...and.." He softly leaned in. Marinette slowly leaned in as well and soon their lips touched.

Chat Noir tail formed a heart as he kissed her, this was better than anything he's ever imagined. His heart was going 100 mph and his stomach was filled with a thousand butterflies. All that mattered now was Marinette and her sweet delicious lips. They pulled each other closer obsoletely loving the feeling of there lips pressed together. However they soon had to brake. They both panted and softly looked at each other's eyes.

They smiled shyly at each other not knowing that that kiss would change their change their future together. Everything changed by that kiss under these dancing lights.


End file.
